


Раз, два, три, четыре, пять - я иду искать!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hide and Seek, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Раз, два, три, четыре, пять — я иду искать! Кто не спрятался — я не виноват! — молодой вампир отнял ладони от улыбающегося лица и огляделся по сторонам.На каменной площадке он был один. Точнее, так казалось вначале — Дракула прекрасно знал, что Марта не отошла бы далеко от дома и теперь, наверное, сидит где-то в кустах, ожидая, когда её найдут.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 2





	Раз, два, три, четыре, пять - я иду искать!

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять — я иду искать! Кто не спрятался — я не виноват! — молодой вампир отнял ладони от улыбающегося лица и огляделся по сторонам.  
На каменной площадке он был один. Точнее, так казалось вначале — Дракула прекрасно знал, что Марта не отошла бы далеко от дома и теперь, наверное, сидит где-то в кустах, ожидая, когда её найдут.  
Лёгкими, крадущимися шагами граф отправился в сторону группы кустов. Это была смородина — чёрная и душистая, она сильно разрослась с тех пор как Дракула в последний раз подрезал её. Часть пушистых веток с душистыми резными листьями наваливалась на растущий тут же крыжовник. Его зеленоватые бледные ягоды купались в лучах полной луны.  
Дракула осторожно осмотрел кусты и убедился, что Марты в них нет. Однако это не расстроило, а, напротив, обрадовало его.  
— Хитрая малышка, — улыбнулся вампир, оголяя крупные клыки. — Мр, моя прелесть отлично прячется! — Он метнулся в сторону высокой раскидистой яблони, так как заметил возле неё какое-то шевеление.  
У дерева никого не было. Дракула вцепился ногтями в шершавую кору и вытянул шею, внимательно прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Он, конечно, очень любил жену — настолько, насколько не любил подругу ни один другой вампир, — но позволить выиграть женщине…  
Шелест повторился. Он змееподобно пронёсся меж зарослей люпина, качнул ветку крыжовника и исчез на веранде. Дракула томно улыбнулся и перетёк туда же.  
— Марточка, а я тебя… — Он запнулся и замолчал. Веранда была пуста.  
Ломая голову над тем, что это был за таинственный шорох, граф снова вернулся в сад и принялся сновать в зарослях и меж кустов, пытаясь найти Марту. Его поиски мало-помалу сходили на нет — Дракула понял, что подруги в саду нет. Удивлённый, он вернулся на веранду.  
— Март, — как-то жалобно выдохнул он. Игра закончилась. Вампир больше не хотел пряток. Он желал увидеть подругу и убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.  
Смеющаяся мордашка вампирши выглянула из-за косяка.  
— Проходи, мой бравый рыцарь, — мурлыкнула она, снова исчезая в недрах кухни.  
Дракула проводил её полным недоумения взглядом и, спустя несколько мгновений всё поняв, возмущённо вскинул голову:  
— Эй, так нечестно! Марта! — Он вошёл в чистую и опрятную кухоньку, намереваясь возмущаться по поводу нечестной игры подруги.  
В глазах Марты сияло веселье. Когда хмурый муж вошёл в помещение, она быстро скользнула ему за спину и прижалась к ней, уткнувшись носом в заднюю часть шеи. Только ей, только Марте Дракула позволял такое.  
Поняв, что слова бесполезны, граф вздохнул и, развернувшись, обнял подругу, укрыв её своим плащом.  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он на ухо своей избраннице и мгновением позже получил ответ:  
— И я тебя тоже.


End file.
